


A Time Like This

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway, F/M, Friendship, Romance, The 80s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you weren't I'd believe aliens took over your brain and I would check around corners for a screaming Veronica Cartwright.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Murry because she gave me an idea and because she never fails to listen when I blather about fanfic. I love her to death. Murray is an original character and so is Nora, though I feel she is practically canon.

** MAY 1980 **

CJ came running into the room when she heard the loud crash. Toby was throwing things around the office and she yelled for him to stop.

“What’s happening?” she asked when there was finally some semblance of calm.

“Cooper pulled out! Fucking Cooper pulled out!”

“What are you talking about?”

“He is pulling his money. Putting it in some account in the Grand Cayman.”

“Why?”

“To hide it from his soon to be ex-wife.”

“He can't do that.”

“He can! He can do whatever the hell he wants CJ, and he will!”

“Well you need to calm down because Molly is down for the night.”

Toby softened a bit at the sound of his daughter’s name. CJ took the moment to come and put her hands on his shoulders.

“We can get through this.” She said.

“Really? How do you figure?”

“There are a lot of rich people in this town Toby. We start with them. C’mon, we will call Murray and work all of this out. This is going to be fine. Maybe not this evening, but it will be.”

Toby sighed, slumping into the ratty couch in his study. He was so tired. CJ squeezed his knee and smiled.

“It is time for a drink.”

She got up and went straight to the wet bar, pouring him a bourbon. When she brought it back, Toby took it but didn’t smile.

“This is awful. It could not have come at a worse time. What am I going to do?”

“I already told you. There are people out there who love and respect your work. They have checkbooks. Don’t worry.”

“Tell me how you…nevermind. CJ, I'm a writer. I don’t schmooze.”

“That’s for sure. That is why we have Murray and Josh. Those guys can schmooze. There is time, even if you have to move back…”

“No!” Toby exclaimed.

“Hey, didn’t we have the discussion a few years ago about how everything does not always go according to the Toby Ziegler handbook? If the play goes to Broadway does it matter if it is 6 months or two years?”

“Yes, because I am damn near forgotten.” He gulped down his bourbon. “12 years ago I was the hope of a generation. Now I'm…”

“You're still one of the greatest playwrights in the world Toby. Not everyone can be Sondheim or Neil Simon. Stop this, do you understand me?”

She sat beside him and they just stared off into space.

“Don't you have someplace you would rather be?” he asked.

“What time is it?”

“Seven thirty.”

“Shit, is it? I have a thing tonight and I hate being late.”

“A date? You don’t have to hide it from me.”

CJ smirked.

“When is the last time I had a date Tobus? I'm very fussy about my men. Its dinner with some friends. I’ll be sure to talk your play up.”

“Don't. C’mon, I don’t want people to think I'm that guy.”

“I want you to be that guy whose play goes on. I really don’t care how.”

CJ bent to kiss his baldhead just as Andi walked into the room. She cleared her throat; CJ turned to look at her.

“Hey Andi.”

“Hello CJ. What's going on?”

“I'm actually on my way out. Oh hey, check out Molly’s new picture on the fridge. She stayed in the lines…it is a masterpiece.”

“I will give it a look.” Andi replied.

CJ knew that tone. She would no sooner look at her daughter’s picture than buy clothes at sale price.

“See you later.”

Toby waved as CJ left the room and the house. He looked at his wife.

“You really should see the picture Andi. Molly’s coordination is getting better. How was your afternoon?”

“Fine. Why are you so moody?”

“I'm not. I had a long day.”

“Well, this might cheer you up. Brett has invited us to Elaine’s for dinner and then to Studio 54. C’mon, we have to get dressed.”

“Andi, who is going to look after Molly?”

His wife rolled her eyes.

“We can call that babysitting service. Or that girl, Ginger. They’ll come on short notice.”

“Ginger is at the shore for a week and Molly doesn’t like strangers.”

“Well call CJ back. She’ll just be sleeping, she won't even know a stranger is here.”

“CJ has plans tonight.” Toby replied.

“I'm not missing an opportunity to go to Studio 54 Toby…only the cream of the crop gets in. Brett knows Ian. This is a big deal.”

“Go then. I will stay home and you go. I'm not in the mood to put on for anyone anyway. So…”

“Great. I have to shower.”

Andi was gone before Toby could finish his thought. He sighed, heading for the kitchen. He had to make something to eat and check on Molly. She had a stomachache earlier and he needed to make sure she was OK.

***

“CJ, there is someone I want to introduce you to.”

Sam Seaborn, the television writer, caught CJ and her group as they headed out of the lounge bar. They were going back to someone’s place for some fun. She didn’t know whom, but Donna was with her so she felt fine.

“Sam darling, you have awful timing. I am on my way out.”

“It will only take a second. C’mere.”

She walked over to him smiling. She had known Sam for almost 10 years and he was the world’s nicest guy. CJ never minded giving him a few minutes of her time.

“CJ Cregg, this is Leo McGarry. He just relocated from Chicago.”

“My kinda town.” She said, extending her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. I loved you in The Caretaker. I loved Dancing Girls, oh and Lovefool. I think Widower may have been my favorite though.”

“You're a fan.” Her smile was bigger.

“Yeah, I'm definitely that.”

“Thank you Mr. McGarry. I hate to be rude, but my party is going to leave me.”

“Perhaps we can see each other again.” Leo’s voice was hopeful.

“Perhaps. It was nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure was mine.”

Sam gave her the ‘call me’ sign, she kissed his cheek, and dashed off into the warm Manhattan night. She and Donna climbed into the back of the limo.

“What is Sam up to?” she asked as CJ rolled down the window and lit a Marlboro Light. “Is he trying to convince you to do a pilot again?”

“No, he just wanted to introduce me to a guy. A cute guy.”

“A cute guy?” Donna’s interest was peaked.

“Yeah, a cute little old guy. I think he said he was from Chicago. He must be in the business; he knew all my work. Where the hell are we going? Please don’t say Julio’s...” CJ groaned. “I am so over KC and the Sunshine Band and lines of Coke. Well, I still like KC and the Sunshine Band.”

“I don’t know. The driver is following Sally. If it’s lame, we’ll head out early. We might be able to get into Studio tonight. We know enough of the bouncers and bartenders.”

CJ nodded, finishing her smoke. She was famous now and she still knew way too many bouncers and bartenders. She liked it better that way.

***

Murray Goldman sat at Toby’s kitchen table going through his little black book. Molly sat across from him, alternating between eating cereal and staring at her godfather. Toby made coffee.

“I could call Saul Reubens.”

“I think he hates me. I told him his wife had no talent.”

“Yeah, he probably hates you…and Carol definitely lacks talent. What about Paul Ionelli?”

“Now you know I don’t like to think every Italian is connected, but he thinks his money means his way. I will not give over creative control. No Molly, honey, don’t dribble.”

Toby handed Murray his coffee while cleaning up his daughter.

“Isn't she going to be late for school?” Murray asked.

“It starts at ten. She is getting better; I can leave her there without her throwing a major fit. The teacher says it only takes an hour or two for her to come out of her shell now.”

He took the cereal bowl and put it in the sink.

“I need this play Murray. This will be the one that puts me back on top. I'm strapped right now between Molly’s school and her mother’s extravagant lifestyle.”

“Where is Eve Harrington anyway?”

“Please don’t call her that. I don’t know. She went out last night and was gone when I got up. I slept in the study.”

“We will get this play off the ground Toby. I promise. All we need is one guy, and between me and Lyman we will find him.”

“At this point I will take ten middle-class guys.” Toby muttered.

Molly looked at him and smiled.

“Uncle Murray!” she exclaimed.

“Good kid. Who’s the grooviest guy on the planet?”

“Uncle Murray!”

“Damn right.”

“Language. Murray, you know she’s a mimic.”

“Damn right!” Molly shouted, proving his point.

“No, no sweetie. Bad word, OK? Go in the living room and get your schoolbag.”

She climbed down from the table and Toby sat across from his lifelong friend.

“Can we really do this? The way I want it done?”

“Yes. Give me a week. Two in a pinch. I promise.”

“You only say that when you know you can deliver.” Toby replied.

“I can. C’mon, we don’t want the munchkin to be late.”

***

CJ sat across from Nora in the Old Town Bar and Restaurant. She looked out of the rain soaked window as the server approached. Today was a Belgian waffles and coffee morning. Then she smiled at Nora, lighting a cigarette.

“What's happening?”

“My life remains the same. I should be asking you that; you're the famous actress.”

“Not that famous.”

“Oh c’mon, people who are ‘not that famous’ do not have three Tonys on their shelf. What’s up?”

“Nothing really. I think I am going to be replacing Maggie Carmichael as Vera in Auntie Mame in July. She is going off for two weeks for something or other and Paul, the director, asked me. That is if I don’t have another show by then. I'm trying to help Toby get his new project up and running.”

“How is Toby?” Nora asked.

While she and CJ had been friends for almost a decade, Nora barely knew Toby. They had met once or twice in passing, but CJ liked to keep her friends separate. She found it gave her more space to live different aspects of her life without interference.

“I don’t know really. Cooper pulled out and right now, he’s floundering. He is not in the best place financially.”

“Can you help out?”

She could, but that did not mean he would let her. Toby Ziegler never wanted to be anyone’s charity case.

“I want to enroll Molly in your ballet class. It will open new experiences for her and she will get to be around little girls her age. She spends too much time with grownups.”

CJ thanked the server when her breakfast arrived. She watched Nora pick over a fruit salad but she got right down to business. She was starving and slightly hung over.

“How old is she?” Nora asked.

“She’ll be five in October. She has some social, as well as mental, challenges but I figure if I hang around for the first few classes and then disappear she will be fine.”

“I’ll make sure to be attentive.”

“Toby can't afford to pay you but I swear he is like the Mafia. If you ever need anything…”

“Don’t worry CJ. I don’t teach ballet because I need money. I will be happy to take Molly.”

“Good. Now I just have to convince her father.”

“Yeah. Oh hey, I saw Sam Seaborn at Marjorie’s last night. He really wants you on TV.”

“I know. It’s just not my thing, unless I could get a role like Erica Kane. But I mean c’mon, those things dry up. Susan Lucci certainly can't play that role for 30 years or anything. I may try a few films, and even TV, but the theatre is my soul.”

“I know. It’s taken up a lot of your life.”

“Don’t start Mama, I'm just fine. What about you, picking at a fruit salad? You are eating right…you look thin.”

“Touché. I'm fine; give me a cigarette. Aren’t you at least dating?”

CJ had just shaken off Danny Concannon, features writer at the New York Times. They’d gone out for 8 months but he was ready to get married and spread his indiscriminate seed. CJ ran as fast as she could. While she missed the sweetness of intimacy, she loved her freedom more. She hadn’t had real love since Murray, but that was more hero worship. She grew out of it as she grew up. His coming out of the closet helped that. They hadn’t been together in over a decade.

“It’s hard to meet men Nora, straight unmarried men who don’t snort too much cocaine or engage in truly bizarre sexual antics. What is happening in this city?”

***

Toby came home from the theatre in the middle of the day to find his wife packing. He stood wordlessly in the doorway until she noticed him.

“Jesus Christ Toby, don’t sneak up on me.”

“I wasn’t. Where are you going?”

“London for the summer.”

“What? What the hell, Andi? You were going to tell me when? What's in London?”

“I was going to leave you a letter Toby. You don’t have to be so…maddening.”

“My wife is packing to leave me and I'm supposed to sing a song.”

“Toby, stop it. I'm going to an actor’s workshop in London for a few months. Brett got me this opportunity and I'm not going to miss out on it.”

“What about Molly and me?”

Andi rolled her eyes, going to the closet.

“You'll be fine. Toby, this is a wonderful prospect for me.”

“How long will you be gone?” he asked.

There was no point in fighting it. Whether he loved it or hated it, Andi was going. The question was if she was coming back.

“I’ll be back the first week of October. It’s a summer program.”

“5 months!”

“Yes.” Andi looked at her watch. “Oh, I'm already behind. I'm staying at the Waldorf tonight and taking a plane out tomorrow at 6am.”

“Why can't you stay here tonight?” he asked.

“Because I can't.” she closed her two suitcases.

“You won't be here to say goodbye to Molly.”

“I'm sure she’ll hardly notice. Kiss her for me.”

Andi grabbed the suitcases. Toby moved as she hustled out of the bedroom.

“Let me at least help you with your bags.”

“Brett is waiting downstairs.”

“You're going to London for months with another man!”

“With Brett, Toby. I have to go. I’ll call.”

She didn’t even kiss him as she walked out of the condo. Toby stood in the middle of his living room alone. He truly had no idea if he would see his wife again. When it rained, it poured.

***

“Bitch!”

“CJ, calm down.”

Toby called his friends over for dinner. When he was down and not even writing could help, Toby turned to cooking. His mother taught him when he was a small boy, in between his father’s stints in prison. The six-foot tall actress paced the kitchen with a glass of Merlot.

“Stop whirling around…you're going to give me a migraine!” Toby snapped.

CJ sighed, sitting up on the counter. She placed her feet in the lap of Josh Lyman. He, Murray, and Donna Moss were scattered around the large kitchen.

“What happened Toby?” Donna asked.

“I came home and found her packing.” He pulled the marinated flank steaks out of the refrigerator and placed them in a Pyrex pan. “She said it was the opportunity of a lifetime.”

“What the hell does Brett Wentworth have to do with it?” Murray asked.

Toby shrugged.

“Can someone get me the salad stuff?”

Donna went to the refrigerator and grabbed lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and mushrooms.

“Did she ask for a divorce?” Donna asked.

“No.”

“Have the papers drawn up Tobus.” CJ said. “She left you to go to London for an indeterminate amount of time with that piece of shit Brett Wentworth. If that is not abandoning the marriage I don’t know what is.”

“I just don’t want to talk about it anymore. Let us eat and get drunk. CJ, just check on Molly OK?”

Nodding, she jumped down from the counter and left the kitchen.

“She’s pissed.” Toby muttered.

“I don’t think she’s been this pissed since Murray bought home Paul the cellist.” Josh said.

“Thanks for the memory.” Murray replied. “She is not the only one Toby. This is the last straw for me. I will no longer sit by and watch her make an ass out of you.”

Toby slid the steaks in the oven.

“Murray, if you want to help, get the money for my play. I can work on the rest of my life…just keep my play from going down the toilet. I really need a strong drink. I thought Sam was going to be here tonight.”

“He and Ainsley are going to a fundraiser.” Donna said.

“I told him if it was for Reagan we were disowning him.” Josh added. “Bourbon and water Toby?”

“Fuck the water.”

After midnight, CJ and Toby sat on the couch. They had a bottle of red wine between them, one-quarter full, and CJ munched on potato chips.

“You are a vibrant, beautiful woman CJ. I'm sure you’ve got better things to do than keep me company.”

“Other things, not better. What the hell are you going to do?”

Toby shrugged.

“I know you have a better answer than that sailor.”

“My marriage is over CJ. It was probably over before it started. Now the whole world will know Andi made a fool of me.”

CJ reached over and squeezed his hand. Toby shrugged.

“What will I tell Molly?” he asked.

“Can I be brutally honest?”

“If you weren’t I’d believe aliens took over your brain and I would check around corners for a screaming Veronica Cartwright.”

CJ laughed; she laughed so hard she snorted. That made Toby laugh.

“Anyway, Molly doesn’t like Andi. She is a great judge of character and she doesn’t like her mother. Andi doesn’t give a shit about that little girl. Molly would’ve died if not for your love and attention. She is a walking miracle.”

“You love her too.”

“Are you kidding me? I adore her; she is the best work Andi has ever done. I think both of you will be better off without her.”

“Can I be brutally honest?”

“Yeah.”

“If this play doesn’t fly I don’t know…I just don’t know, Claudia Jean. The condo is paid for, but everything else…”

“You never have to worry about Molly. Not as long as there is breath in my body, and Murray’s and Josh’s and Donna’s…even in Sam’s. A long time ago, we made a pact always to be there for each other and none of us has broken it. We’ve had difficulties like every family but we’ll be here. Molly will be fine.”

“The Riverdale School is so expensive.” Toby replied.

“Damn right it is, it’s the best. Don’t worry, OK?”

“If only…”

CJ sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

“I enrolled Molly in ballet.” She whispered.

“CJ, I just told you I can hardly afford bread and you…”

“It’s paid for, OK? And don’t you dare give me the charity case speech or I am slapping you across the mouth. She will be around other girls her age and it will help her social skills along with how she feels about herself. I loved ballet. This will be good.”

“Who is the teacher?”

“My friend Nora Masterson…she was once the principal dancer for the Boston Ballet Company.”

“Have I ever met her?”

“Once, at the thing. She is a beautiful dancer, and great with kids. I will be there with Molly until she gets comfortable.”

“OK. If you think this is going to be good for her, then it is good for me. We have to get a life.”

“What?”

“We devote everything to our little girl. You didn’t go to Paris because Molly cried CJ. You didn’t go to Paris, do a fantastic, award-winning play and possibly spend time with the man who could have been your soul mate because she would have missed you too much. We have to do some things for us too. She’d be angry if she understood.”

“Alexander was not my soul mate, OK? I would have missed her too and I needed to prioritize. Are you proposing Tobus?” CJ asked.

Toby looked at her and she wore that smile. The same sweet, seductive smile she had at 17 when he offered her his couch in the Lower East Side apartment. They came a long way from those days of cereal eating and killing the roaches.

“I wish I were brave enough to marry you. You deserve better.”

“Please, you are the best Toby Ziegler. You are my very best friend in the wide world. Let me stay tonight.”

“I really want you too, that’s why you gotta go. We swore off sympathy fucking when Murray finally came out of the closet. Go.”

She smiled again, launching herself off the couch and onto shaky feet. She leaned to kiss him and had to grab the back of the couch for support.

“Get some rest. I'm kissing Molly and then going home. I can call Nora tomorrow and tell her she has a new pupil?”

“Yeah. Goodnight CJ.”

“Night.”

***

The next Friday, Donna dragged CJ out to a party at Mario’s. It was mostly to see and be seen. The young blonde fashion designer was still in her late-20s, liked to have fun. While CJ had really been there, done that she still liked to have a good time. She also looked after Donna the way Toby looked after her. The two met after CJ finally started getting work and Donna was making sandwiches at her favorite deli. She had dreams of becoming a chorus girl but was steps from being evicted. CJ offered her couch after they knew each other better and she saw Donna was serious about her work.

Somewhere in the two years she toiled for work, she discovered a talent for sewing and designing. She used to make the best skirts for her and CJ to go around the town in. Toby even had her design costumes for some of his off-Broadway productions. They helped her financially through the New York College of Design and she now worked at the Armani New York fashion house as a junior designer. Donna had dreams of starting her own line by 1985.

CJ stood at one of the large picture windows in Mario’s vast loft, watching the rainfall. The party roared around her; she had lost Donna almost an hour ago to some James Taylor wannabe with a British accent. He impressed her with stories of his bohemian European days.

“He is lying through his teeth.” Donna told her friend. “I don’t even think the accent is real but he is gorgeous. I’ll be back.”

CJ didn’t know if that were so but she would check on her whereabouts before heading home. That was going to be very soon. There was a Truman Capote novel waiting on her nightstand.

“Hey there.”

CJ did not have to turn around; she immediately recognized the voice.

“Hey Danny.”

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

“I'm not…I'm a figment of your imagination.”

“You're sexy when you're dismissive.”

“Danny,” she turned to look at him but was also checking for her exits. “We broke up. One of the highlights is you are now supposed to feel too awkward to approach me in social situations.”

“Breaking up doesn’t mean you can't be friendly.” He replied.

“I vaguely remember shunning you.”

He smiled and for a split second CJ remembered liking his smile.

“I just wanted to say hello to you. You were over here alone and I thought you might like company.”

“I'm not alone.”

“Uh…” Danny looked around him. “Could have fooled me.”

“There is my date.” She pointed to a man in the crowd. “He is more than my date; we’re seeing each other. He had to talk business.”

“I would love to meet him.”

“OK.”

CJ walked over to him, Danny in tow. She interrupted the two men.

“Leo darling, I didn’t know you were going to leave me alone so long.”

“CJ, oh God um, I'm sorry baby.” He slipped his arm around her. “Hal, we’ll talk Monday.”

“Of course Leo, excuse me.”

The other man stepped away.

“I really am sorry.” He kissed her cheek.

“It’s alright. Oh Leo, this is Danny Concannon, my ex.”

Leo shook his hand.

“I appreciate you keeping her company but I have it under control Mr. Concannon. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“Be good to her; she is a jewel.” Danny said.

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

They walked away with their arms around each other. CJ fell into laughter as they walked into the mostly deserted kitchen.

“Did you see his face? That was fucking priceless. And you, I love a man who thinks on his feet. Thank you so much and I am sorry for interrupting your business.”

“The pleasure was mine; Hal was boring me to an early grave. I don’t mind being used by you Ms. Cregg.”

“I don’t want to do that; it’s just that Danny can be pushy. If he thinks we’re for real he will back off. I'm going home anyway…I just need to check on Donna.”

“Donna Moss? She went to the rooftop about 20 minutes ago with that British guy.”

“Thanks. Hey, is he a real singer?”

“He would like to think so.” Leo replied.

“OK.” She smiled and then laughed. “Goodnight Leo, thanks again.”

“Wait.” He took gentle hold of her hand as she went to walk away. “Can I buy you coffee? Please.”

“Now?”

“I would like now, but if not…”

“I've had a long night.” She said.

“I understand.”

“What are you doing here tonight anyway? This does not look like your crowd.”

“I handle money for Mario; do investing for him.”

“Is that your line of work?”

“Yeah. Investments, financial planning, international banking, and some stocks. I dabble in the real estate market.”

“Dabble?” CJ asked with a smile.

“About that coffee…?”

“We will plan it for some other time. I just want to go home.”

Leo smiled.

“I look forward to it CJ.”

“OK, goodnight.” She leaned to kiss his cheek.

“Maybe we should leave together. If Concannon sees me without you…”

“You're right. I’ll see Donna and then we can hop in a cab.”

***

“Excuse me, are you Toby Ziegler?”

“Yes. What can I do for you?”

Tuesday afternoon Toby and a couple of set directors went down to the Perry Playhouse. They wanted to start measuring for sets. He wanted to check out acoustics and see how seating was arranged. It was not Broadway but right now his budget was small. With word of mouth and a big time producer to back him, they could get there. After the events of the last two weeks, reality needed to be Toby’s friend, not his enemy.

“Murray Goldman told me you were seeking financial backing for your new drama. Let’s just say I am a philanthropist.”

“Do you know my work, Mr.…?”

“Leo McGarry.”

They shook hands and Leo smiled.

“Lovefool is one of the best plays I've ever seen or read. It deserved every accolade and probably more. I also love Widower; it moved me.”

“It didn’t do that well.” Toby replied.

“Revive it in 5 years; tastes will catch up.”

“How do you know Murray? He didn’t tell me you were coming today.”

“Murray and I are not quite friends, Mr. Ziegler. I met him and Joshua Lyman through Sam Seaborn. When I found out they knew you I could not help but praise your work. When I was informed of your lack of financial backing for your latest venture, I wanted to help.”

“I don’t know what to say. I…”

“Toby!”

CJ came running out on the stage and Leo nearly gasped. What was she doing here?

“What's the matter?” Toby asked.

“Molly got paint all over her dress. I tried to change her but she’s a bit…she’s not happy. She wants daddy.”

“Yeah um,” he turned to Leo. “Please excuse me just a moment.”

“Of course, take your time.”

“CJ, would you like to keep our guest company?”

“Sure.”

She came down off the stage and that is when she recognized Leo.

“What are you doing here?” she asked once Toby was backstage.

“I wish I could say I was coming for my cup of coffee, but alas no. I want to produce Mr. Ziegler’s new play.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“It is going to be a hit Leo; I can promise you. Toby is an amazing writer.”

“I know. I know and admire his work. Working with him, even in a limited capacity, would be an experience.”

“It really would.” She replied.

Leo fell in love with her full grin. It lit the room and made her blue eyes sparkle.

“You seem to keep showing up everywhere I am.”

“I can’t believe my luck either.” Leo said.

“I am so sorry about that.”

Toby was back, holding the hand of a small redheaded child. For a moment Leo thought of his own little girl, Mallory. CJ had Molly jump offstage and into her arms.

“Do you feel better now?” she asked.

Molly nodded.

“You two should get back to business. Molly and I are going to have ice cream. Right Molly?”

“Ice cream.” Molly replied.

“Right on. Goodbye Leo.”

“Bye.”

He watched her walk away and then sat down with Toby.

“Your daughter is beautiful.” He said.

“She is our pride and joy.” Toby replied.

***

Molly had been in ballet for three weeks the first time CJ left her by herself. It was a rousing success and Toby was there at 6 o’clock to pick her up. He leaned on the wall with other parents as a flutter of little girls in pink tutus and boys in white tights waved goodbye to each other and their teacher. He heard girls saying goodbye to Molly and her responding in kind. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

“Mr. Ziegler?”

Toby came out of his daze and managed a small smile for the instructor. She was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair in a bun and exquisite hazel eyes. Toby had never seen eyes like hers.

“Hi. CJ had something to do so I thought…”

“You are always welcome here.”

“Daddy!”

Molly rushed to her father and he picked her up in a bear hug.

“See me dance?” she asked.

“I did, and you are beautiful. Sweetie, go wait for daddy right over there.”

He put her down and Molly went to stand by the dance bar as she was told.

“How is she really doing?”

“Terrific. She likes to dance and is getting used to the other students. She didn’t cry today when she felt overwhelmed.”

“She’s autistic.” Toby rarely said the word aloud, he had to take a sharp breath before doing so. “The doctors, and I have the best, have no fucking idea what that means. All they can tell me right now is she can learn. She is not profoundly autistic; she has a chance at a somewhat normal life.”

“Molly can definitely learn.” Nora replied. “She is very capable and I have seen changes with my own eyes.”

“In the three weeks you’ve been teaching her…I don’t know how you do it. She’s talking more, communicating with me. Sometimes I used to think our conversations might be in my head but I see the change.”

Nora smiled.

“I owe you a debt of gratitude and…”

“No, Mr. Ziegler.”

“Toby, and I know this class is not free. Whatever you need, as long as it requires no money or time, don’t be afraid to ask.”

The melodic beauty of Nora’s full laugh caught Toby off guard. She put her hand on his arm.

“You don’t owe me anything. Seeing Molly come out of her shell is my reward. She is a sweet and wonderful child.”

“Would you like to have dinner sometime?”

Whoa, where did that come from? Had he just asked a woman on a date? With everything else going on in his life, had he gone completely around the bend?

“Dinner? That requires money and time.”

“I cook, it’s a passion. But if you…”

“Aren't you married Toby?”

“My wife and I are separated.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I understand if you…I really shouldn’t have…” Toby could not complete his thought. “Nora, you don’t have to…”

“Dinner sounds really nice.” Nora could not believe she was accepting. She had her own uncertainties and did not need to mix this attractive, but troubled, man up in her life. Still, she really wanted to accept. It had been too long since she followed an instinct.

“How about Saturday night?”

“OK.”

“Great.” He managed a smile that was not concealed by his beard. “Thank you again Nora.”

“You're welcome.”

He went to his daughter, took her hand, and they headed out.

“Bye Nora!” Molly shouted.

“Bye bye.” The instructor waved.

***

“Oh my God, I am so sorry. I hate being late.”

CJ came blazing into the restaurant and Leo stood from his chair. She was dressed in a white leisure suit with a red tank top. Her red heels added another two inches to her lithe six-foot frame. Her hair, reddish gold, was parted down the middle and brushing past her shoulders. As she sat down, CJ threw a pair of sunglasses into a huge red purse she sat on the floor beside her.

“Don’t worry about it…I know how traffic can be. It’s Thursday and almost officially summer; people like to start their weekends early.”

“Still, I feel the need to defend my spotless on time record.” She replied. “I'm the girl who leaves the house early, you know?”

“Defend away. I love listening to you talk.”

She smiled at that, yet rolled her eyes at the compliment.

“I need a drink.” She said.

Leo flagged the waitress, ordering a cranberry juice and a water. CJ wanted a glass of Sauvignon Blanc.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you drink.” She said as the waitress walked away.

“I don’t drink.” He said.

“Why not?”

“Because I enjoy it too much and for a while things are fantastic; then it gets ugly.”

“You're an alcoholic?”

“Yeah.”

“What was your poison?” she asked.

“Glenfiddich. I come from a family of Scotch drinkers…and alcoholics. Bourbon was acceptable in a pinch, only Johnnie Walker. I've been sober for almost six years.”

“Should I not be…?”

“Don’t worry about me CJ. My self-control is just fine. Let’s talk about something else.”

“OK.”

“I want to know all about you.” He said.

CJ smiled, accepting her drink.

“There is an unauthorized biography of me at Encore Books. It’s called The Flame…how corny is that? It sounds like a Harlequin romance novel.”

“Are you kidding?” Leo asked laughing.

“No, I wish I were. About all they got right was where I was born.”

“Where were you born?”

“Try to think of the most boring place in America.”

“Um, Terre Haute?”

“No.”

“Bozeman, Montana?”

“No.” she giggled.

“C’mon, tell me CJ.”

“Dayton, Ohio. I could not get out of that town fast enough.”

“When did you leave?”

CJ graduated high school early; she was sixteen on her big day. That summer she worked double and triple shifts at the Dairy Queen, managing to save $2000. It was hard to tell her father, a widowed schoolteacher, that she was going to New York to pursue her theatre dreams instead of the University of Dayton to study journalism.

“You can always come home, Claudia Jean.” Tal Cregg told her. “The door is never going to be closed.”

He pressed a thousand dollars in 50s in her hand and drove her to the Greyhound station. He even put the bus ticket on his Visa.

“I had two duffle bags and all my dreams.” CJ said after they ordered dinner. “The first two years were the hardest of my life. Then I met Toby and Murray in a Hampton seminar.”

“Ah, Lawrence Hampton, the poor man’s Strasburg.”

“Very poor. The three of us were inseparable quickly so when I fell behind in my rent Toby offered his couch. I still don’t know how he kept the rent paid…I gave him all my tips from my waitress job. There were a lot of us and we saved each other over the years. This town can be incredibly brutal to starry-eyed dreamers. Thick skin and good friends are a must.”

It had been CJ, Josh, Murray, Sam, and some others that floated in and out of the tiny apartment. Then Andi came along, and the rest was the rest. God that was over 15 years ago.

“When did you know you had made it?” Leo asked.

“I was 23 and getting a Tony nomination for my first major Broadway role. I had an Obie, and I had earned my stripes, but that was the big time. Toby wrote that role for me…he said he was going to make me a household name. I know he was mostly joking but I think he did. Now, enough about me. Tell me about Leo McGarry.”

His life story was uneventful in his opinion. Leo’s father died when he was 12. His mother worked two jobs until she met his stepfather when he was 14…he moved the family from Boston to Chicago. Leo had a degree in pre-law and history from the University of Michigan, received a law degree from the University of Chicago, and a Masters in Finance at Oxford University. He was the divorced father of a daughter; Mallory was in her mid-20s and teaching in a public school in DC. His ex Jenny lived with her new husband there. He was a hotshot in the Republican Party and a close advisor to President Reagan.

“And I like you CJ, a lot.”

“You hardly know me.” She replied.

“Everything I know, I like.” He moved a bit as their dinner was served. He had the Maryland crab cakes with summer squash and CJ had the garden salad with chicken and light bleu cheese dressing. Dinner looked good to her. “We’ve had two coffee dates and are getting to know each other well.”

“We are.” CJ said, nodding.

“But? That definitely sounded like a ‘but’ statement.”

“It wasn’t.”

CJ was not being completely truthful. She feared the idea of letting go and letting someone in. She had not done that since Murray and though it was so long ago, and the ending amicable, she lost the man she loved to another man. Age and experience soured her dreams of soul mates and happily ever after.

“Are you sure?” Leo asked bringing her out of her thoughts. “I can handle it if it were. Don’t ever feel like you can't be truthful with me.”

“I just…there is a lot happening in my life right now. But I want to get to know you Leo; in my own time.”

“Yeah, I understand. We take this slow.”

“Yeah.”

CJ nodded. She had many more questions to ask but there was time.

***

“How much do you know about McGarry?” Toby asked.

He, Murray, and Josh sat in his office. Josh had his head stuck in People, muttering something under his breath about Woody Allen.

“He is a financial guru of some kind.” Murray replied. “His hand is in every money pot, nationally and internationally. He also has philanthropic endeavors and a love of the theatre.”

“Rumors are swirling that he might have a touch of the CJ-itis.” Josh added. He held open the magazine. “Tell me how this guy got Diane Keaton. Writing genius, hell yes; comedian extraordinaire, I think so. But in no way handsome or suave. What am I missing?”

“Women like men who make them laugh.” Toby replied absently. “Writing a film that makes them an international star doesn’t hurt. Can we get back to me please?”

“Right. Leo is a good guy…Sam swears by him. He helped Sam diversify his portfolio so he could get the Malibu house and the South Carolina place Ainsley had her eye on.”

“Do you know what you are talking about?” Murray asked.

“Mostly. A little bit. Barely, but Sam assured me. Sam is a good guy and he knows all the good guys.”

“I don’t want some random guy writing me a check because he wants to bang CJ.”

“Find me a straight guy in Manhattan that doesn’t want to bang CJ.” Murray replied. “To be fair to McGarry. He likes your work and I grilled him on it so I know he didn’t just read about you in some magazine. Whatever happens with him and CJ is their business. I thought she was dating Opie Taylor from The Times.”

“Danny Concannon has been history for months.” Toby said.

“You gotta catch up on your CJ news. She practically has her own section of Page Six.” Josh said.

“How can I, the woman is a whirling dervish. Can we get back to the play?”

Molly came running into the room, waving a can of fruit cocktail. Toby smiled.

“Daddy, fruit?”

“Alright sweetie. Ginger will get you some, go and ask her.”

Ginger was a college student who came over twice a week to clean and make some sense of the mess Toby lived in. She also watched Molly whenever Toby asked. She was a NYU junior studying literature and his daughter warmed to her immediately. That, and her always-sunny disposition, made her nearly indispensable to the playwright.

“She has been talking up a storm lately.” Josh said. “It’s really great to see.”

“I think it is Nora Masterson and the ballet classes. Combined with school, she is interacting with lots of different children. Dare I say I have faith that this could be something wonderful for her? She’s making friends. With school ending in two weeks, ballet will become a real outlet for her.”

“What about the special camp she went to last year?” Murray asked.

He tapped Josh and the younger man gave him a cigarette.

“I couldn’t afford that. Murray, I'm struggling enough here; don’t make me feel like a bigger horse’s ass.”

“Bullshit. I’ll write the check right now. Molly loved that place and she needs to be there. It makes no sense that I would let her progress end because your finances are troubled.”

“Murray, I don’t think…”

“Shut your fucking trap and tell me how much and who to make it out to.”

Toby sighed and told him.

***

“Hello.”

“Oh my God, did I wake you?”

“What time is it?”

“Quarter to nine.”

“You woke me. What’s up baby?”

“Well, I wanted to call you early in case you went out later as it is going to be a beautiful day. I love late June; did I ever tell you that? Anyway, I just got back from the gym so I thought I might…”

“You have the cutest tendency to ramble when you are nervous or uncomfortable. What's the matter?”

CJ smiled on the other end of the phone.

“I have to amend tonight’s plans.” She said.

“Oh. Well, that’s…damn.”

Leo invited CJ out for an early dinner followed by a night at the opera. It was not everyday a man got box seats for La Boheme. It was a big-ticket draw. He was not a big opera fan, but knew that CJ was.

“Well Toby had plans and Molly is not big on strangers. Ginger, her regular babysitter, is gone for the weekend, so I am taking her tonight. Toby really needs this time for himself. I thought maybe you could come over instead.”

“Come to your place?” Leo asked.

“Yeah. Molly and I will do our girl thing; she’s in bed by eight. You can come over around 8:30 and we can maybe listen to some music, or watch TV. I know it’s not the opera but…”

“I don’t care; I would love to.”

“Good. I'm sorry about tonight and having to change everything at the last minute.” She said.

“Why? I still get to be with you. Nothing has been ruined. I'm sure someone would love the tickets.

“OK. Um, you might want to bring food. I can't cook very well.” She laughed. “Molly loves my Spaghetti-os so she won't starve, but it’s not looking too good for you pal.”

“You can't cook.”

“I haven’t a domestic bone in my body, Leo.”

“I’ll get Italian takeout.” He said.

“Excellent, I love pizza. See you later.”

“OK.”

“Sorry I woke you.”

“Don’t be silly. I like the idea of waking up to your voice.”

“Bye.”

She hung up the phone and couldn’t stop smiling. She’d known him a month and half and she could not stop smiling. It had been too long since she felt so comfortable with a man. CJ wanted to talk to him, laugh with him, and learn everything about him. He didn’t treat her like a celebrity he wanted to fuck or use to get famous himself. Leo’s initial awe of her was still there, only seeming to deepen as they got to know each other better. CJ was rowing into dangerous waters with a rickety boat.

***

Nora would be there in an hour and Toby did not know what to do with himself. The stuffed flounder warmed in the oven. He was showered, his hair was brushed (that didn’t take too long), and his beard was trimmed. He put on aftershave and even a brand new shirt. Christopher Cross’s debut album played on the record player and the playwright tried not to pace. He didn’t want to sweat too much or look anxious when she arrived.

Toby still could not believe he invited her over. It had been a long time since he attempted to woo a woman and even when he had, his wooing skills were not his strongest asset. Anyway, he wasn’t really wooing Nora; they were strangers. Except he could not get her eyes out of his mind. He would hear her laugh whenever there was more than a few seconds of peace. Andi fell into his lap, almost literally. A fat lot of good that one did him.

The phone rang and Toby froze for a moment. That was it; Nora was calling to cancel. He would be eating leftovers for days and Molly didn’t even like flounder.

“Hello?”

“Hello Toby.”

“Hello?”

“Is the connection bad? Hello Toby, are you there?”

“Andi? Who is…is that you?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I know I haven’t called in a while but London has been so busy. You should come here someday; it is magnificent.”

“I'm sure. How are you?”

He had not heard from his wife since she left with two suitcases on a cloudy night in May.

“I'm fantastic. I've found my place Toby; this is where I belong.”

“What?”

“Brett has friends here and I am going to stay with them until I get established.”

“No, you're coming home to your family.”

“Toby, this is my chance. There is nothing for me in New York.”

“Nothing? Andi, your daughter is here. To hell with me, and even our marriage, but what about Molly?”

“I need to take care of myself right now, don’t you get that? Of course you don’t because you only ever think about Molly. Look, we will get divorced, you can have Molly, and that will be that.”

“Andi, how can you…?”

“There is nothing worth saving Toby.” she said with a loud sigh. “And you know it too. You're just so…sad. Maybe you always were and I just didn’t notice. I got a lawyer and the papers have been drawn up. Just sign them; there is no need for this to get messy. I don’t want anything and I’ve already signed.”

“So that’s it, our marriage is over. What do I tell our child?”

“Toby she doesn’t understand anything. She barely communicates. I doubt she will notice my absence. I have to go now.”

“Yeah.”

Toby stood there, holding the phone in his hand for a while after it went dead. Finally, it started to beep and he hung up. Why did this have to happen right now? What made her call him tonight? Did she sense his happiness and want to quash it. Had Brett been sitting beside her coaching the whole phone call? Was the harried wife just another role she wouldn’t win the Tony for?

Murray always called her Eve Harrington; it was the only thing he fought about with his best friend. However, they had all been right…the writer had been played for a fool. Shake it off Toby, he told himself as he poured a stiff drink. There was a beautiful woman on her way to him, and suddenly obligations held hours ago were passing in the rearview mirror.

***

“I don't remember fear at all when I first came to New York.” CJ said. “I never fooled myself into thinking my choice was easy. I was on the five-year plan. I thought if I had not made it by 21, or was at least getting the roles I needed to survive, I was going back to journalism.”

“It is an excellent field.” Leo replied. “More opportunities are opening up for women every day.”

They were sitting on her living room floor, eating pizza and drinking Ginger ale. Billie Holliday played on the record player, the Lady Sings the Blues soundtrack, and they were just talking. Leo loved her casual look, grey tights and a man’s dress shirt. She had a dancer’s body; CJ told him she had been seriously into ballet growing up in Dayton. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. He laughed when she made him take off his tie and shoes so he could at least attempt to relax.

“This is nice, CJ. I certainly don’t relax as much as I should.”

“What do you do to unwind?” she asked.

“I don’t think I've unwound since 1970. It is always business, business, and a bit more business. That doesn’t matter when I am with you. I could care less about that when I am with you.”

She looped her arms around his neck and Leo pulled her into a passionate kiss. He wanted to make love tonight, but the chances were slim with the change in circumstances. Leo would wait forever to be with her if he had to, but felt he might soon explode from longing. It would at least put him out of his misery. Leo had never longed for a woman as he did for CJ Cregg. CJ sighed, stroking his chest as their kiss ended.

“That was nice.” She whispered.

“CJ!”

They both turned to see Molly standing there in her pink pajamas.

“Honey,” She stood from the floor. “What's the matter?”

“Accident.” Molly said, her bottom lip trembling and tears in her eyes.

“Oh.” CJ went to her and picked her up in her arms. “Don’t cry sweetie, we will get you all cleaned up. C’mon.”

She told Leo she would be back, heading to the back of her apartment. She had a great place on Bleecker, the heart of the Village…Leo loved the pace and buzz of her neighborhood. Ginger ale in hand, he went to the window and looked down onto the busy street. It was Saturday night and New Yorkers were certainly out and about. Clouds gathered early in the afternoon; the light but steady rainfall did not put a damper on anyone’s nighttime activities.

This was the perfect night for them to be together. Leo was falling in love, trying his best to slam on the brakes whenever he felt he might be overwhelming her. He still had no idea if CJ saw him as more than a pleasant distraction. She was right when she said they hardly knew each other; over a month as constant companions didn’t changed that. He felt what he felt though, and was doing his best to remember CJ was a woman.

She was not some business venture; his usual tactics of sealing deals and talking fast would not work where this relationship was concerned. Patience, and affection, would be his allies. Those two things had no place in his other world. It had been almost 3 decades since Leo McGarry had to do a balancing act like this.

“What are you staring at?”

CJ’s voice startled him a bit. He turned to her with a smile.

“Nothing. I was looking at what was happening outside but then I was lost in my thoughts.”

“And what were you thinking about?”

She moved into her his arms and he nuzzled against her long neck. She laughed softly.

“You. How beautiful you are; how I have to be patient in my quest for your undying adoration.”

“Seriously?” she laughed again. “Patience does not seem like something you were blessed with, Leopold.”

“Leopold?”

“That’s you.”

“I got that. I am not very patient. Nevertheless, I am old enough to fake it until I make it. It’s one of the 12 steps Claudia Jean, right after admitting we’re powerless over alcohol and that a higher power can restore us to sanity.”

She kissed him and Leo moaned as she found all the right places in his mouth. Euphoria filled him when they kissed like this. Pressed so close together she had to know what this was doing to him.

“Is Molly alright?” he asked.

Yes, talk about her child. That would calm his accelerated heartbeat and pulse.

“She’s fine. All cleaned up and back down for the night. Six months ago, that incident would have caused a major crying fit. I would have had to call Toby. I am so proud of her.”

“She’s a daddy’s girl huh?”

“Yeah. He is all she has.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Obviously, whatever arrangement that you two have in place does not allow you as much time with your daughter as you would like, but…”

“What?”

“What did I say?” Leo asked.

“Molly is not my daughter, Leo.” CJ said.

“She’s not?”

“No.” She laughed. “Dear God, is that what you thought all this time?”

“Yeah. You two are always together; you're so good with her. She is a little redhead so I just assumed…”

“Uh uh. She is Toby’s little girl. His estranged wife is her mother. Andi had better things to do right now than be a parent. She always had better things to do.”

“Oh, that is a real shame. I was a bit worried about tonight, CJ. I didn’t want Toby ever to think I was a competitor for his daughter’s affection. I never wanted him to question your parenting skills. I have a child; I know what that is like.”

“That would never happen. Firstly, Toby knows about us. Secondly, he knows how much I love Molly. Everything is fine.”

“What about us, Claudia Jean?” Leo asked.

He grinded his lower body against hers and liked the way she moaned. Her breathing changed; Leo knew she felt it like he felt it.

“We were supposed to make love tonight. I mean, Toby doesn’t know that but, we were.”

“Were we?”

“Mmm hmm. The plan has been detoured but I hope it is not stalled completely.”

“You cannot imagine that I would ever say no to you?”

“No. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable about Molly.”

“I admit that concerns me. I also admit that I have to have you. I don't want to leave tonight.”

They kissed again, each one more intense than the last. Over on the couch, Leo unbuttoned some of her shirt and nibbled on CJ’s neck.

“I love this neck.” He murmured against her fragrant skin. “I just love this long, graceful neck.”

“Oh Leo.” She stroked his back.

It had been forever since a man made her feel butterflies. With Leo, there was this explosion of something that CJ thought she lost a long time ago. How could this be after one month? There had been eight with Danny and six with Whatsisname before him. Nothing had come close to this. She needed to make love to him; feel his desire inside of her. She needed to feel her desire overcome her.

“I drop Molly off tomorrow around three. As crass as it sounds, I can stop at your place afterward.”

More buttons came undone. The first time Leo touched her breasts they both lost their breath. She was so beautiful, her skin flushed from the attention he’d shown thus far.

“I don’t want to stop.” He licked her hard nipple, slowly drawing it between his lips.

“Don’t stop.” She moaned. “Please don’t stop Leo. Oh God.”

CJ arched her back, pulling him close so his erection pressed on her sex. That turned them both on…they were on fire.

“I should go, I should go, Baby I really should go.”

Leo repeated it several times but the scent of her brought him back every single time. Once he even made it to the door but they ended up right back on the couch. This time they were both topless and she had straddled him.

“You know what we deserve?” he asked, finally slipping his hands in hers and pulling away.

“What?”

“A bed.” He laughed. “Time to discover each and every secret place. An hour or so to rest before waking up and exploring all over again. I have waited six weeks; I can wait a few hours.”

“Yeah.”

They got dressed and this time when CJ walked him to the door, she was sure he would go.

“I had a great time tonight.” She said.

“Me too. Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like the opera.” He whispered. “I wanted to take you because I know that you do. Even without it, tonight was perfection.”

“Go before I don’t let you.”

“Goodnight CJ.”

They kissed once more and he was gone. Wow, that was intense. So intense that it scared her. As she leaned against her apartment door, CJ tried to get her bearings. Tomorrow afternoon was going to be incredible. She would not be able to turn back after that. For the first time in too long to remember she almost felt secure enough to hold on and see where the ride took her.

***

Toby woke with a start. The scent of Chanel No. 5 tickled his nose and her body rested in his arms. He looked down at Nora and just smiled. Last night could have been a disaster but it was not. She understood. She was sweet, smart, beautiful, and understanding. The insanity of Category 5 Hurricane Andi had not destroyed his moment.

_By the time Nora arrived at the condo, Toby was slightly intoxicated. She figured it out quickly, saying it might be better if she just left. The disappointment was obvious in her face and voice as she went back to the door with her bottle of White Zinfandel._

_“No, no please don’t leave. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. I had a plan Nora.”_

_“What happened?” she asked._

_“I made the perfect dinner.” He replied, not answering her question. “Stuffed flounder with wild rice on a bed of spinach leaves. I made dessert too; cheese tortes with strawberry jam.”_

_“It sounds delicious.”_

_“Yeah. I put on Christopher Cross; everybody loves Christopher Cross. I read The Times, People, and Life…I had things to discuss. Serious conversation starters Nora. It was going to be perfect.” He slurred his words and waved his hands._

_“Let’s sit on the couch.” She took hold of his hand. “Tell me why it won't be.”_

_He looked at her, looked at those eyes, and knew the truth would be alright._

_“Andi called.” He said._

_“Your wife?”_

_“That’s a joke Nora. She is mailing me divorce papers from London. Told me to just sign them; not make things messy.”_

_“Do you want to save your marriage Toby?”_

_There was nothing to save, and he told her so. It was over and he accepted that. Toby Ziegler was used to taking his lumps. This was just another one._

_“Why tonight?” he mused aloud. “I made dinner for you, and a lovely dessert. Tonight was about you and she had to make it about her…that is what she does.”_

_“But I'm here.” She said. “Are we going to get to it because I brought wine and my appetite?”_

_“You want to stay?”_

_She was smiling and Toby returned it. In the kitchen, she had Toby sit, direct her on where to find everything to make the meal what he wanted. She poured the wine, telling him that after one glass he was only drinking water. The firmness of her voice made him smile again._

_“My marriage failed too.” She said as they ate. “Almost five years ago.”_

_“You were married?”_

_“Yeah. It doesn’t always work. Sometimes people just don’t try hard enough…sometimes you should have never put in the effort.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I still can't figure out why I got married. What was missing from my life that I thought he could fill?”_

_“I felt I was lucky someone like Andi wanted me. She was beautiful and an actress in high demand. But she wanted me.”_

_“When did you first notice it wasn’t right?” Nora asked._

_“Almost from the beginning. Then when she got pregnant, she wanted to have an abortion. I refused and it changed everything.”_

_Nora told Toby he was lucky to have Molly._

_“She is an excellent little girl.” She said._

_Andi had been pregnant with twins. It was a troubled pregnancy from the start and she wordlessly blamed her husband for her every discomfort. The twins were born nearly a month early, barely three pounds. Huck, Molly’s older brother, died just a few days after he was born. His heart was too weak for him to survive._

_His death nearly killed Toby…he devoted all of his strength to keeping Molly alive. She was physically stronger than Huck but the doctors told the Zieglers early on that she had problems during her birth. They had no idea what that meant and how it would manifest until Molly was older, if she even made it. The doctors had all but given up on her. Andi was so weak after the birth; she had no desire to see Molly at all._

_“I willed my daughter to live and her mother wouldn’t even hold her.” He said. “At first I thought she was just distraught over Huck. I don’t think she cared either way. CJ replaced Andi as Molly’s mother figure very early in her life.”_

_“It is easy to fall in love with her.” Nora said. “That is saying something as I see kids all day long.”_

_“Andi never loved her. I think tonight is the first time I let myself believe that. How can you be a mother and not love your child Nora?”_

_He told her the things Andi said to him on the phone and watched her cringe. How could anyone look in Molly’s big brown eyes and say those things?_

_“At least she won't try to fight you for custody.”_

_“She’ll come back for her fur coat before she sees Molly. Hell, it is probably better that way.”_

_“At least Terry and I didn’t have any children to hurt. I was too busy dancing myself to death while he slept around.”_

_“What do you mean dancing yourself to death? CJ told me you were the principal dancer with the Boston Ballet Company.”_

_She was, for a little over five years, and it almost killed her. Nora had been a ballerina since she was three years old. She made every sacrifice to be at the top of the game. At 17, she was one of the best dancers in the world. She danced for 3 years in Europe, came back to New York and danced with a company in the city. At 24, she got the call from Boston. The competition was getting fiercer as Nora’s body aged and became more womanly._

_“You had what?” Toby asked._

_“Anorexia nervosa and bulimia nervosa. Anorexia is characterized by starving one’s self, and a very distorted body image that has the victim thinking she is fat even as she starves herself to death. Karen Carpenter is one of the most famous sufferers. Bulimics binge on food and then purge, either by vomiting or by laxatives. The two disorders don’t usually go hand in hand but there are special cases, and I am one.”_

_Lovely dinner conversation, Toby thought as he looked at their half-eaten flounder._

_“You seem alright tonight.” He said._

_Nora still had a love/hate relationship with food. The disorders were like alcoholism or drug addiction; the rest of her life would be a balancing act. She divorced, left dancing permanently at 30, and checked herself into a hospital for six months. When she emerged, she returned to Manhattan and opened the dance school._

_“We all have bad things happen to us Toby.” she said. “I made it through with the support of very good friends, like CJ, and a couple of terrific doctors. You will make it too.”_

_“I hope I don’t need too many doctors.” He replied. “That’s sounds expensive. Right now I can hardly afford to catch cold.”_

_Nora laughed. Money was not one of her problems; the Mastersons were quite wealthy._

_“Hey Nora.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Now that I'm nearly unmarried I was hoping whatever attempt I made tonight to kiss you would not be looked upon with disdain.”_

_“I was hoping there would at least be an attempt.” She replied, smiling and blushing. “I can't say how I will react until it is executed_.”

“Good morning.” Nora said, opening her eyes.

Toby kissed her mouth, pulling her closer.

“Morning. Did you sleep alright?”

“Mmm. I don’t think I've slept on a couch since I as a teenager. I’ll pay for it later.”

“I think I already am.” Toby replied.

“Oh Toby.” she moved and he didn’t like it. “You should get up, go to bed. It’s still pretty early.”

“Come with me.”

“I don't think that is a good idea.” She said.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

“Yes.” She breathed, nodding her head.

“That’s all that matters to me.”

“Though we both may wish that were true, it is not. You have some things you really have to work through. I’ll be here when you're done.”

“Forgive me if I am skeptical.”

“I'm sorry if you are, though I can't blame you.” She kissed him. “I'm not going anywhere Toby.”

“Good. Let’s go to bed.”

Nora laughed, surrendering to his arms and his sweet kisses.

“I didn’t mean it that way and you know it. I’m going to go. Last night was so amazing.”

It was better than Toby could have planned. The best and worst night of his life wrapped in one. They stayed up all night talking about their pasts and what they wanted for the future. Toby told her about his play; he had not let anyone into his life so quickly since he met CJ 18 years before. He wiped her tears when her feelings got the best of her; she held his hand when he talked of all his hopes and dreams for Molly.

“Can I see you again? Very, very soon?”

“Molly has class on Tuesday.” Nora replied.

“Let me take you for ice cream afterwards. Molly loves 32 Flavors. I have to admit I like it too.”

“Let me take you for ice cream.” She countered.

“Nora…”

“What? I owe you after that delicious dinner last night. Dessert was even better.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Now you must go or I will lose all decorum.”

They got up, walking to the door hand and hand.

“I’ll see you Tuesday.” He said.

She nodded, kissing his cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind if you called me before then. Bye Toby.”

He stood at the door for a while after she was gone. Oh my God, she was the most…something intense happened last night. Toby’s brain was filled with her laughter and scent; the taste of her tears still lingered on his tongue. He opened the vault with her and felt, for the first time since that son of a bitch Cooper backed out, that he could breathe. He had to calm down. His heart was beating too fast and there was a recognizable tremor in him. Nora was right; he needed more sleep. There was no need to worry…she would be there when he woke.

***

“When do you start?” Donna asked.

“Next Sunday afternoon is my first show. It’s only for three weeks but there are two shows on Sundays and Wednesdays.” CJ was getting ready for her stint in Auntie Mame.

Once a month the group tried to get together for dinner; reconnect. On a hot July Wednesday, dinner was at Murray’s place. David Bernstein, his partner of six years and second violin in the New York Symphony, was doing three weeks of touring in Europe.

“I had breakfast with Harold this morning.” she said. “Alexander Littleton wants me in his revival of The Women this September. He wants me to star and I don’t know how long the revival will last.”

“The Women? That play is excellent.” Josh said, munching on bread. Murray slapped his hands to keep him away from the vegetables. “It could get some nods.”

“I don’t need any more Tonys.”

“This from the woman who has one for every nomination.” Murray said.

CJ licked out her tongue.

“But you won't turn them down?” Toby asked.

“It is an honor to be considered. Greg Brock wants to interview me next week for the New Yorker’s annual September Broadway issue.”

“I was asked to do that.” Josh said. “Greg Brock isn’t going to interview me…guess I'm not important enough.”

“Poor baby.” Donna kissed his cheek.

“What is happening with you and Leo?” Sam asked.

He had finally made it back into the fold. They all changed around their schedules just so he could be there tonight. And of course leave it to him to ask the question of the hour. CJ had been mum on anything concerning her relationship with the millionaire financial guru.

“He is a good guy CJ,” Sam went on. “I have to say, you two look good together in all the papers.”

“And he’s rich.” Josh said. “Filthy, stinking, 90 ft. yacht on the Atlantic rich.”

“I don’t care about his money Josh.” CJ snapped. “He’s…I don’t know.”

“Uh uh, she is going to run.” Murray said.

“She does this every time.”

“Why don’t you just break the poor guy’s heart in two?” Donna asked.

“You guys want to stop talking about me like I left the room? Why don’t you harass Toby? He’s dating now.”

Toby wore his enigmatic smile when he thought of Nora. Nothing had happened with them really; they were taking it very slow. He wanted to change that soon but wasn’t quite sure how.

“Dating is a strong word.” Donna said. “He is treading lightly.”

“And I'm not?” CJ asked.

“Considering what happened the last time I jumped in with both feet isn’t it only right that I should? My daughter and my play come first.”

“Won't you be sitting down with Leo tomorrow for the final thing?” Sam asked.

Murray lay dinner out on the table. Roast chicken, baked potato wedges, macaroni salad, and broccoli salad. There was also plenty of wine and booze.

“Yeah. I don’t know what type of input he is going to ask for. I know what I am not budging on though.”

“Don’t look at me when you talk about him. You rarely come up when we are together. Especially since he now knows that Molly is not our lovechild.”

“That cracked me up when I heard it.” Murray said.

“I could see how he would think you were.” Sam added. “You spend as much time with her as Toby does.”

“Oh and by the way,” Josh said. “On her worst day, with the cramps from hell, Nora could never be as bad as Andi. Damn, that felt good to say.”

“I'm sorry, is that supposed to be a compliment for Nora?” Donna asked.

“I think this is a strong indicator as to why our friend here is still single.”

“Amy and I…”

“Are circling the drain.” CJ finished. “She has bigger fish to fry mi amour, like Reagan and the ERA. She is aiming for President of NOW by next year; 1982 at the latest.”

“I have no political interests whatsoever.” Josh said. “I get enough bullshit from actors.”

“Hear, hear.” They all raised their glasses.

“You know who I thought about the other day?” Sam asked. “Remember Paul the Cellist?”

There were groans mixed with laughter around the table.

000

“You don’t mind this, do you CJ?”

“What?”

She and Toby walked the 12 blocks between his place and Murray’s at 10:30. It was a hot night, oppressive, with storms on the way to break the humidity. New York had been in the clutches of a heatwave for almost 5 days. CJ wanted to strip naked and dance in the rain when it finally came.

“That Nora and I are…close. I signed those divorce papers but technically, I am a married man. It also ruins your friend separation thing.”

“That it does. But look at you Tobus; you're smiling. That is all I really care about. Nora is a great person; you two could make each other happy.”

“You think so?” Toby asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything. I just hope.”

“I want to grill you. I want to know everything she might have said about me. That wouldn’t be fair though.”

“I'm glad you see that.” CJ laughed. “We don’t talk much about it, she is superstitious in that way.”

Everyone had their superstitions. Toby always wrote plays with the same paper and pens; still typed on the ancient typewriter his mother bought secondhand for his 16th birthday.

“I think Leo McGarry may be in love with me.”

They stopped at a red light and Toby looked at her. She looked positively mortified.

“Shit, did he tell you that?” he asked.

“Of course not. Still, I think he is.”

“Are you getting ready to run?”

“I don’t want to Toby; I'm happy with him. But I'm afraid I may love him. Hell, it has been two months and I'm not supposed to be worried about these things.”

It took two weeks with Murray and Toby reminded her of that. With love, time did not exist on the same plane. If it was really good, time didn’t exist at all.

“Toby, I was 18. A woman of 34 should definitely know better. Leo has to be over 50; we are not silly kids.” She said.

“It feels good to pretend sometimes though, doesn’t it?”

CJ smiled. It really did; everything felt good with Leo.

“I'm still taking it one day at a time. I don’t want crazy feelings to get in the way of something real. I'm afraid if I rush I will miss something good.”

“Ditto.”

***

“Hey Toby, come on in.”

Leo beckoned him into the huge Madison Street office as he ended his phone call. Toby sat across from him, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he suddenly felt.

“How are you? How's Molly?”

“Good, thanks for asking. She truly enjoyed the trip to the zoo with you and CJ last week. She cannot stop talking about monkeys. Hell, I love the sound of her voice so I don’t care.”

“I had a good time too. Hey, can I offer you something to eat or drink. My assistant Margaret would be glad to get you something.”

“No.” Toby shook his head. “I guess we should get right to it.”

“I'm giving you the money for your play; all of the money. I thought it better to open an account so that you can pay everyone as they need to be paid. Here is your first check.”

Leo handed Toby the piece of paper and it looked at it. Oh my God, it was $7,500.

“This is too much Leo.” He said.

“For a playwright of your caliber, I think not. It is for the exclusive use of your play. It’s still yours, just mine for the Broadway run. I was thinking $750 for your weekly services as a writer on the set. That of course can be negotiated.”

“$850.” Toby replied, suddenly all business again.

“Of course. I am just the executive producer Toby; for the most part a silent partner. Murray will handle all the day to day producing and he tells me that Josh Lyman will be directing.”

“Yeah.”

“How fast can we get it up and running?” Leo asked.

“A full Broadway debut by next June. Murray and I both considered a smaller venue for a trial run but with full financial backing I think it is better to go straight to Broadway.”

“Agreed. There is one thing I would like though.”

Toby had been waiting for it…everyone wanted something.

“CJ will be in the play.” He said, hoping to head Leo off at the pass. “If she accepts, of course.”

“That’s great to hear. She is an extremely talented actress.”

“Yes she is.”

“That’s not what I want Toby. I have no intention of ever asking you to put people in your play or do things my way.”

“Oh?”

“I know very little about the hows and whys; that is your job. I just loved the finished product.”

“Well, what is it you want to ask.”

“I would like to read the play. Often playwrights don’t like that but I would really appreciate it. See where my money is going before everyone else does.”

“Read the play?”

“Yeah. If that is alright with you.”

“I haven’t finished the end yet. I mean I have…it has about three different endings. I have not chosen which one is the best. It’s called Ingénue; the story of a young actress’s rise and fall on Broadway in the 1930s and 40s. Of course you can read it.”

It was the least Toby could do after all Leo did for him. He stood, brushing imaginary dust from his slacks.

“Thank you very much Leo. Your investment will not go unappreciated.”

They shook hands.

“I have no doubt about that; I plan to make it back double in ticket sales. I trust you and Murray to make the right choices, though I hope my random input won't be looked upon in disdain. Thanks for coming down today.”

“Sure. I’ll have the play delivered to your office before the end of the week.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

***

“What are you thinking?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking?”

CJ and Leo spooned in bed. Naked under a silk sheet, they had an hour of passionate lovemaking. Over 50 or not, that man knew just how to drive her out of her mind. When CJ thought she was hoarse from the moaning and the crying out Leo would hit her sweet spot. She would arch her back, dig her nails into his hips, and say his name in the most beautiful soprano voice he ever heard as she climaxed.

“I'm thinking how wonderful a night off is. One more week and I can go back to my leisurely summer.”

“You are getting excellent reviews baby. Better than Maggie Carmichael.”

“I don’t read reviews; not since I was a bright, young thing.”

“You're still a bright, young thing.” Leo replied. He pushed the covers down and gently bit her shoulder. CJ sighed.

“I need a cigarette.”

She let the covers fall, reaching over to the nightstand for the sterling silver case. Propping up pillows, CJ leaned against them, drew her knees to her chest and lit up.

“You really think I am still a bright, young thing?” she asked.

“Yes. Hell CJ, you make me feel like a bright, young thing. That, my love, is a feat that rivals Barnum and Bailey.”

She looked at him smiling. He lay on his side, chin in palm, and stared back at her.

“You are adorable, you know that?” she pinched his nose.

“I only know because you tell me.” He replied. “Now tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t like to talk about what you are thinking and feeling. I can understand your need to keep something of yourself away from people; particularly in your line of work. I really want to listen to you though. Just letting you know, OK?”

“I'm fine, Leo.”

He sighed, turning on his back and throwing his hands behind his head.

“I want you there next Sunday evening for the last show. Toby and everyone will be there in a box…there is a seat for you.”

“If you want me there, I will be there. I love watching you act.”

“Good.” She put out the cigarette and curled in his arms. “Leo?”

“Yes?” he kissed her forehead.

“This has been an exceptional summer. The best one I can recall.”

“I'm hoping you have an equally exceptional autumn. New York is at its most beautiful in September and October.”

“I will probably start another play in autumn. That does not leave a lot of free time for romance.”

“Romance? Jesus woman, by then I would’ve given you three months of romance. What more do you want?”

CJ laughed, turning to kiss him.

“I want diamonds, Leopold. I want diamonds, trips abroad, an apartment in the Dakota, a flat in London’s West End, and more diamonds.”

“Then you shall have it all. In fact…”

“What?”

He reached under his pillow and handed CJ a box.

“What is this?”

“Open it baby.”

She did, and her eyes went wide. She was staring at a diamond choker. She did not know how many carats it was. One did not need to be a jeweler to know the answer was a shitload.

“Jesus, this is…Leo.”

“You said you wanted diamonds.”

“Yes, but…”

“Shh,” He put his finger on her lips. “Let me put it on you.”

The jewelry truly accented her neck and Leo couldn’t help but kiss it. CJ put her arms around him, pulling him on top of her.

“This is so beautiful.” She whispered. “Thank you.”

“I'm in love with you, CJ. Head over heels, bonkers, Donald O’Connor running up walls in love. I know that it is early and I know you want your freedom, but it’s been so long for me I just need to say it aloud. I won't pressure you but I'm here. Just know that I am here.”

CJ caressed his face, surrendering to her undying adoration.

***

“I love this; I really do.”

“Actually, it went horribly awry.” Toby replied. “That seems to be a running theme with my plans. I feel like Wile E. Coyote.”

Nora laughed, looking around at their picnic lunch.

“Tell me how this could have been any better?” she asked.

“Well it could have been outside, for starters.”

Toby planned a picnic for an afternoon date with Nora. He made a delicious lunch and bought an expensive bottle of wine. He planned to do some serious wooing under his favorite tree at Central Park. Then a storm system stalled over the Northeast and captured Manhattan. So they shared a picnic blanket on the floor of Suite 740 at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel.

“Toby, you don’t even like nature.” Nora reasoned.

“It’s not that I don’t like it necessarily; I do have a favorite tree. It’s just that…”

“You don’t like it.” she laughed again.

“OK, OK. I don’t like it. But you like it sugar, and I was going to do an excellent job of grin and bear it.”

“Now you don’t have to. I also like the floor of the Waldorf Astoria. I'm with you; it does not matter where we are.” She munched on grapes.

Toby smiled, reaching out for her hand.

“I'm glad today wasn’t totally ruined.” He said. “I wanted it to be special.”

“It is.”

“So um, why don’t we get a bit more comfortable?”

“There is a big bed in the other room that might suit our needs.”

“So there is.”

“So there is.” Nora laughed. A joyous, beautiful song tickled Toby’s stomach and made him heady.

She stood, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. Toby lost himself in her kisses, Nora took control of the moment and he found that sexy. When they were naked on the bed, he stroked her face.

“I want you so much Nora.”

“Me too.” She closed her eyes as he kissed her fingertips.

The first time they made love, it was how they both envisioned it. They held each other tight, Toby trying to restrain the surge of feelings as he moved inside her.

“Oh Nora, oh God Nora.”

“Toby! Toby! I love you!”

“I love you too sugar.”

They climaxed together and then Toby lay in her arms. The room was quiet, only the sound of their breathing could be heard.

“I love you.” Toby whispered once more against the crook of her neck.

Nora stroked his baldhead and he moaned.

“I love you too Toby, I just don’t want to be hurt anymore.”

“Hey, hey,” he sat up and caressed her face. “We are never going to hurt each other.”

“You cannot make a wide sweeping statement like that. It is naïve.”

“I don’t care. I am not Terry and you are certainly not Andi.”

“I would never hurt you like she did.” Nora replied.

“I know that can't happen again Nora. We’ve been through so much already and come out on the other side. Please believe me.”

“I'm scared. There are so many other things we have to consider.”

Toby was fearful too. They fell in love so quickly…something had to go wrong. He wanted to hold her tight and keep all the barbarians at the gate. They had to remain realistic at all costs; some hard times lie ahead. She made him feel that he could meet every obstacle head on and win.

“We will hold onto each other.” Toby said, pulling her body close to his. “Take our time, make it right. I'm not walking out on us.”

“Yes.” Nora nodded. “Taking our time is good. We also have to talk to Molly. I want to make sure she is comfortable with whatever happens between us.”

“Molly loves you as much I do, but we will. I promise.”

Suddenly Nora laughed. Toby looked at her with wide brown eyes.

“What?”

“That got really serious for a few minutes. I almost forgot for a moment that I'm in love. I want to celebrate. I want to shout it out!”

Toby smiled and they fell back on the bed kissing. He was too, and nothing had ever felt like this before. Not the first magical months with CJ or the beginning of his roller coaster ride with Andi. Nothing felt like being in Nora’s arms, having her attention, seeing her smile, and hearing her laugh. He wanted to enjoy every second of the time they were together.

***

Autumn in New York was the most beautiful time of the year. Toby, Murray, and Josh were busy preparing Ingénue for its stage debut next summer. CJ received excellent reviews for The Women and there was already Tony buzz. Donna was promoted to the assistant head designer for Giorgio Armani’s Ready to wear line. At night, she added more designs to her own portfolio.

She also made a love connection when she met Cliff Calley at Sally Seidleman’s 30th birthday party. Even the news of the hotshot corporate attorney being a Republican did not cool off Donna’s sizzling romance. Josh accused her of switching sides but other than that, Cliff’s political affiliations were not discussed. Josh was back on, for now, with the maverick Amy Gardner; his hands were a bit full.

CJ met Nora the entrance to Macy’s on 34th Street. September was ending but a beautiful Indian summer was in bloom. Tourists were everywhere; CJ was stopped more than a few times on the way for autographs and photos. All these years and she still was not used to that.

“Am I late?”

“Are you ever?” Nora replied. “It is such a beautiful day. We should have lunch outside; I know this weather can't last past the weekend.”

“They say that every week. I just plan to enjoy it while it lasts. Do you have any idea what you want to buy?”

Today’s shopping trip was to find something for Molly’s upcoming 5th birthday. They walked into Macy’s and got on the elevator. Something in the toy Department was bound to catch Nora’s eye.

“What did you get her?”

“Leo and I bought her a huge dollhouse. All the people are big enough so she won't swallow. It comes fully furnished, and I mean fully. There are chrome sinks and knobs on the closets. It is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Toby should be overjoyed; it will come fully assembled. Leo had it handmade in Vienna by a real toymaker. I also got her some clothes; the kid is growing too fast.”

“I thought of clothes but Toby said she is very picky about colors and patterns. I didn’t want to buy something wrong.”

“Well, she loves pink and purple. White, not so much. Something about polka dots freaks her out but stripes are OK. You can't go wrong with overalls; Molly is crazy about overalls.”

“You probably bought her enough.” Nora said. “I’ll stick to toys. Hey CJ?”

“Yeah?” she checked out the Barbie display. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to teach Molly the fundamentals of feminism, but she also didn’t know how she felt about her playing with Barbie dolls.

“None of this bothers you, does it?”

“None of what? I really don’t know how I feel about Barbie. What do you think of her?”

“My relationship with Molly. I don’t ever want you to think I am trying to take your place in her heart and mind. I love her but I don't want to step on any toes. We are good friends and I intend for us to stay that way.”

CJ laughed. Everyone seemed to be afraid of stepping on toes lately. Molly had a gigantic capacity to love; there was enough for all of them. CJ loved spending time with her but was just as happy to see her smiling with Nora. It was why she enrolled her in the ballet class in the first place.

“Nothing would make me happier than for you to be the mother Molly so richly deserves. Andi signed away maternity Nora; how do you give up your child. You love her and she loves you. That makes me so happy. I will always be Aunt CJ, the fairy godmother. Plus now we get to gang up on Toby wherever she is concerned.”

Nora smiled as CJ patted her shoulder. They kept walking the store until Nora saw exactly what she wanted. She picked up the two-foot tall doll wearing the pink tutu. Her hair was the same color as Molly’s and she had big blue marbles for eyes.

“I think I hit the jackpot.” Nora said. “Molly is going to love this. Look it over CJ, make sure there is nothing on there that will bother her.”

She did, twice, and the ballerina passed inspection. They were both so excited as they walked over to the counter.

“We are way too happy about a gift for a kid.” CJ said.

“Yes we are. But the look on her face is going to make my day.”

***

It rained on Monday afternoon as CJ and Leo cuddled on his couch. He canceled his afternoon schedule so he could spend some time with her. Between her play and his work they were not seeing much of each other as October arrived. She sighed softly as he held her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair.

“I love this.” She whispered. “I wish there was more time like this.”

“Me too baby, but this is just fine.” He kissed her forehead.

“I don’t like that you have to cancel your day to spend time with me Leo.”

“Stop it. We both knew the leisure of summer would not last forever. It makes the time we have sweeter.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet again, CJ lifting his shirt to rub his stomach.

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too.”

He stiffened and looked down at her.

“You do?”

“Yes, I do.” She kissed him softly.

“Come away with me.”

“Where?”

“Paris. I have business there in November and I thought we could make a long weekend out of it for your birthday.”

“A long weekend? In Paris?”

“Yeah. Friday through Monday. Business would be done Friday but the rest of the time is ours.”

“I have always wanted to go to Paris.” She said.

“I know. I want to take you.”

“Yes.” She caressed his face and kissed him passionately. “I can't believe you're taking me to Paris. Oh my God, we’re going to Paris.”

Leo smiled. She was so excited and he made it happen. His smile grew as CJ’s body slid under his and she ran her hands down his back.

“You are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

They just held each other, happy for the few quiet hours they had before the world intruded again.

“Something is on your mind.” Leo said after a long silence.

“Something is always on my mind. Tell me what's on yours.”

“You.”

“Other than that.”

“No, it’s pretty much just you.”

CJ laughed. He was a smooth talker but she always believed him when he told her what he felt. Leo was still being patient; had not pressured her at all. She admitted to loving him for no other reason than it was the truth.

“Did you ever think you might want kids?” Leo asked.

“What?” CJ opened her eyes, sitting up a bit. Leo moved with her. “I think it is too late for that.”

“They are making babies in test tubes now; it’s not too late. Anyway, there is always adoption.”

“I have Molly.”

“But did you ever think? Marriage, kids, maybe a house somewhere?”

“You're forgetting the white picket fence.”

“Mmm, you seem more like the condo type. Lots of square feet and floor to ceiling windows.” Leo replied.

“You know me too well. Sure I've thought about it. Everyone thinks about it. I don’t know if it’s for me. My time may have passed.”

“So, if I asked you to spend the rest of your life with me what would you say?”

“Right now?” CJ asked.

“Yes. If I asked right now.”

“I would say yes. It would be impulsive but that would be my answer. I love you and I never want the feelings I have when I am with you to go away. But where is my jewelry Leopold?”

“In my study drawer.” He replied, laughing.

“Oh my God, you're serious.”

CJ sat up, breaking their contact completely. Leo looked at her.

“I'm serious Claudia Jean. I promised never to pressure you and I still mean that. As soon as you are ready, the ring is yours.”

“The rest of my life is a long time.” She said.

“I truly hope so.” Leo pulled her close again.

“OK. Um, I have to go now; I have to be at the theatre.”

“Yeah. Gimme a kiss baby. Just think about what I said. It doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow.”

She did and she would. CJ squeezed his hand and walked out the door. At a phone booth a few blocks down she called Toby and burst into tears.

***

Molly was excited to go to 32 Flavors for her birthday. Toby and Nora made a spaghetti dinner at the condo where Molly opened all her gifts. The dollhouse was a big hit, and so was the ballerina. She got books to read and some to color in; Ginger got her a box of 64 crayons and a small easel and sketchpad. They walked to the ice cream shop from Toby’s place. Holding hands, Molly between them in her favorite purple dress, no one would know they were not a family.

He hoped to make them one very soon. All of Toby Ziegler’s close friends knew he bought Nora an engagement ring for Christmas. The man who balked at the Christian celebration had big plans for it this year. He wanted Nora to be his wife and adopt Molly; he wanted a real family. This time he would be with a woman who felt as strongly for him as he did for her. There were no more worries about it being too soon; love was love.

“Pistachio!” Molly exclaimed when the man behind the counter asked what kind of ice cream she wanted. “It’s my birthday.”

Toby smiled when they were told her ice cream would be free. Both he and Nora got a scoop of strawberry. They sat in a booth and Molly did her best to talk about the paintings she saw at The Met with CJ and Leo. Her vocalization was getting much better. This year in school she was more focused than she had ever been. Nora wanted to get her a private speech therapist as they prepared for her IQ tests in January.

Her father decided to carry her home on his shoulders. It was her very special day and that was what she wanted. Soon she would be too big for such adventures with daddy. A block from the condo they saw Andi.

“Hello Toby.”

“Andi, what are you doing here?”

She looked at Nora and smiled.

“I'm Andi Wyatt.” She said.

“Nora Masterson.”

Awkward silence between the three of them followed. Molly ended it.

“Hi!”

“Well hello.” Andi seemed taken aback.

“I'm Molly, it’s my birthday.”

“Really? How old are you?”

Molly held up five fingers.

“Wow, you're a big girl.” Andi said.

“Yes! Move daddy.”

“We have to go. It’s chilly and Molly doesn’t need to be out in this cold. I thought you were living in London.”

“Things have changed.”

“They certainly have.”

“It was good to see you Toby. Really, it is.”

“I wish I could say the same. Molly, say goodbye to the lady.”

“Goodbye lady.” She said, looking back and waving as Toby walked down the street.

“I bet Brett broke it off. As awful as it sounds I hope he hurt her.”

“Toby, don’t be that way.”

He looked at her and loosened his jaw. Andi had not ruined their first night and he would not let her ruin this one. They put Molly to bed together and then sat in the kitchen. Toby ate more spaghetti as Nora sipped water.

“Molly looks just like her.” She said.

“Yeah. They had a conversation, Nora. I hope she never gets that conversation out of her head as long as she lives. I hate this. I hate that I feel vengeful. I should be over this…I'm sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You are not angry because you still love Andi.”

“I don’t!” he said quickly.

“I know that, honey. You're pissed because she doesn’t love Molly. I understand and share your anger.”

Toby sighed, reaching to take her hand. Nora squeezed his.

“She had a wonderful birthday.” He said. “That’s what matters to me.”

“Yeah, and it was pretty good for us too.”

Molly came into the kitchen and her father smiled at her.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed sweetie?” he asked.

“Mommy.” She held out her hand for Nora and Toby could hardly hide his gasp. “Come on.”

“OK Molly, I’ll put you back to bed.”

They walked out of the kitchen and Toby followed, watching Nora kiss and tuck in their daughter.

***

“Paris huh? You're sure you're going this time?”

“Shut up.” CJ said, lighting a cigarette. “Molly will be too distracted to cry. She loves Nora.”

“Yeah.”

They were in his study eating a late lunch from the kosher deli on Lennox.

“Josh let it slip that you're planning a Christmas proposal.”

“And how does one let that slip?” Toby asked.

“I put him in a headlock. The better question is why am I the last to know? I should smack you.”

“No you really shouldn’t. I just didn't want Nora to find out. Don’t you dare think that means I don’t trust you. It’s just I know how much you two talk.”

“I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“I know. I should have told you CJ.”

“Too late.” She punched his arm.

“Ow! Do you hit Leo McGarry like that?”

“No, not yet. He hasn’t done anything to tick me off or drive me mad.”

“He should be made privy to this side of you before he agrees to lifelong union. Are you going to marry him?”

“Yes. I love him so much. I still don’t believe it myself. The ring is still in the drawer though; I'm not ready to take the leap.”

“Just don’t give up everything to be a housewife. You are much too talented.”

CJ sat down on the couch beside her best friend. She would never do that and Leo would never ask. She was doing The Women until May and then Ingénue starting in June. She planned to be on that play no longer than six months. Alexander, The Women’s director, told her she could return to the role anytime she liked. CJ would most likely take a break. Somewhere in the middle of those plays she would probably be married. Then she and Leo wanted to adopt a toddler, maybe two.

“I need some time off.” She said. “Take 1982 off and start a family. Maybe look into some of those film roles Harold keeps bugging me about.”

“If you hit the big screen America will be at your feet.” Toby replied.

“Maybe I can get a role as Burt Reynolds’ girlfriend or something.”

“I can't believe you still like that guy.”

“He is suave, sexy, and drives dangerously. What is not to like?”

CJ leaned her head on Toby’s shoulder.

“This has been an insane five months.” She said. “Through our life together I don’t think there has ever been a time like this.”

“I concur. Hey, what do you hear about Andi being back in town?”

“I hear Brett Wentworth has a new girlfriend who's like 16 and ¾ and Andi is living somewhere in Manhattan. I also hear she will be starring in David O’Connor’s new play in January. She landed on her feet apparently, or it looks that way.”

“I don’t even think I could have written this.” He said.

“You should try.”

“Damn right I will. It has the makings of a huge Broadway smash. After Ingénue breaks out I don’t think I will have much trouble scaring up money.”

“Me neither. Didn’t I tell you Tobus? Didn’t I tell you that all of this would work out?”

“As a matter of fact, you did.”

“And I believe that my record of always being right remains unblemished. My genius surprises even me sometimes. I mean, seriously, it really does.”

Toby laughed aloud, pushing her shoulder with his own. They sat back on the couch and just laughed.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written on 6/18/06. Nothing about it has been altered for its re-posting here. It's important to me that these older fics see the light of day and that I always remember as a writer just how long I've been at this.


End file.
